Trick or Treat
by DracoDew17
Summary: Hermione and Draco are getting their two kids ready to go to a Halloween party.


A/N:  Okay, I know this is slightly after the fact, but who doesn't love a playful romp of fanfiction?  I know I sure do.  Anyway, this cute little ficlet has been bursting to come out of me since last week, so I finally succumbed and sat down to write it.  It is for pure enjoyment and nothing more.  If you wish to review, that's good too.  For those of you waiting for the next chapter in my epic, "Return to Eden," you won't have to wait long.  I'm working diligently on the new chapter and I hope to have it out in a week or two.  It might be the last chapter you see for a while because my computer is about to be sent off to the shop.  I don't know how long I'll be without it so please bear with me.  I'm doing my best.  PLEASE R/R!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter, Disney, or Halloween.

**Trick or Treat**

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his den grumbling underneath his breath about obstinate wives and spoiled children.  He fingered the red shirt he was wearing as part of his costume as he tried to remember how he got himself into this mess.

It was Halloween, and Draco was doing the last thing he wanted to do.  He was waiting for his wife and their two children to finish getting ready and come downstairs so they could all go to the party one of the Potter kids was having.  Draco recalled her name being Shelley. 

It had sounded like hell on earth to him, being surrounded by the goody Gryffindors and their offspring, which reflected in his costume of choice.  He was dressed like the devil complete with black cape and pitchfork.  He had even enchanted small horns to grow from his head nestled within his silver tresses.

At first, he had refused to go, but Hermione had given him her most determined look, and then his kids had turned pleading eyes on him and he knew he was done for.  He figured it was his own fault for marrying a Gryffindor that he now had to associate with her friends.  It wasn't so bad now after nearly ten years of marriage, but he still had his Malfoy pride.  It wouldn't do to agree with Hermione without a little arguing.  She might get the idea that he would do just about anything for her which was true, but he didn't want _her_ to know that. 

Bounding footsteps on the landing alerted him to his wife coming down the stairs preceded by their two children.  Draco almost fell over in shock when he saw his seven-year-old son sporting a waist-length beard and his five-year-old daughter sporting a pair of pink shimmering wings.  

"_Hermione!!_  What have you done to our kids?!  Why's my son dressed up like that old coot of a headmaster, and why's my daughter look like some kind of bug?!"

Hermione almost dissolved into giggles at the expression on Draco's face when he saw the kids' costumes.  "Draco, quit being such a prat.  Samantha's a fairy, and Will's a very famous wizard, Merlin."  Hermione beamed down at her kids as they smiled at their father.

Samantha Malfoy attached herself to her father's leg.  "Daddy!  Daddy!  Look at my wings!  Aren't they pretty?"

Draco looked down into the face of his daughter, with her curly blonde hair and big brown eyes, and knew he was defeated.  "Yes, precious.  They're very pretty."

William frowned at his sister as she was being lifted into their father's arms.  He turned his nose up in a disdainful way characteristic of a Malfoy; he was too old to be picked up and carried anywhere.

Draco shifted Samantha onto his hip and glanced back down at his son.  "And you're supposed to be Merlin, right?"  He turned back towards his wife.  "Have you been letting him watch that Muggle Disney movie again?"

Hermione shrugged.  "He does it on his own."

"Whatever."  He gazed back at the kids.  "Are we all ready to go to Shelley's party?"

Hermione glared at him.  "_Kelly._"

Draco rolled his eyes at her.  "Whatever.  Let's go.  Lead the way, kids."

Samantha climbed out of her father's arms to walk beside her brother as they walked towards the fireplace they all used to Floo.

As the kids walked ahead, Draco focused his attention back on his wife.  "I guess you didn't tell her that fairies have claws and hooked beaks."

"Draco, for once, can't you overlook it and let them have a good time?"

"Fine.  But if later on down the road, they have complete misconceptions of the world around them, it will be _your_ fault.  What are you supposed to be anyway?"

Draco had just noticed Hermione's costume.  She was wearing a strapless dress that started with a black leather bustier and flowed into a long black velvet skirt.  She had on black satin opera gloves and an onyx necklace to complete the ensemble.  Her hair had been changed from her usual warm honey brown to a raven shade and she appeared pale.

Hermione waited for him to finish the initial perusal of her costume before she did something that would give it away.  She smiled at her husband.

Draco jumped back in alarm before coming to his senses.  Her canines had been elongated.  "You're a vampire!"

Hermione chuckled at Draco's reaction before nodding.  By then, they had reached the fireplace.

Draco was starting to gripe again about being dragged to this shindig while Hermione grabbed a handful of Floo powder when she caught some of his words.  She gathered Samantha up and went to stand in the fireplace before turning to him.

"What's the matter with you, Mr. Grumble Pants?"

"You mean besides Halloween and all its trimmings?"    

Hermione suddenly got a mischievous glint in her eye.  "I think tonight you'll find a new meaning to the old adage of 'Trick or Treat'."

Draco glanced at her disbelievingly.  "Trick or Treat?"

"You don't pull any tricks at this party tonight, and later, I'll give you a treat."  Hermione then dropped the powder and disappeared to the Potter's.

Draco's eyes lit up as his spirit lifted.  _That_ was a proposition he could deal with.

A/N:  Hope you enjoyed it.  Please R/R!       


End file.
